The invention relates to a self-crosslinking, heat-curable binder, in particular for electrocoating finishes, based on an organic synthetic resin which contains primary and/or secondary hydroxyl groups and esterified carboxyl groups and may contain amino groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,405 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,165 describe epoxy resin/amine salt adducts which can be used as grinding resins. However, the disadvantage of these resins is that they are not capable of carrying an external crosslinking agent and do not have a self-crosslinking structure.
On the other hand., German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,936,411, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,072, describes self-crosslinking binders which contain amino groups and esterified carboxyl groups. However, these binders are not optimum grinding resins.